ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Eventkalender
Bei aller Liebe, aber was ist mit dem Kalender passiert? Ich finde ihn "leicht" unübersichtlich und bin geneigt, den anderen zurückzuwünschen. Louziana (Diskussion) 03:57, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Warum unübersichtlich? Man sieht welcher Tag heute ist (der Tag ist hellblau unterlegt) man erkennt das ein Event ist (Die Zahl ist dunkelblau) der einzige Nachteil ist, das man nicht mehr auf den ersten Blick sieht welches Event ist sondern man auf die Zahl klicken muss. Der letzte Punkt ist etwas doof aber ich denke es ist Gewöhnungsache. Der Vorteil ist, das es sauberer aussieht und das Bearbeiten auch für Anfänger sehr viel einfacher ist. Ich glaube mit ein bisschen eingewöhnung kann man sich damit gut arrangieren. Wubwub Major Fish (Diskussion) ---- Ich schließe mich Louziana an, die "neue" Seite ist schrecklich. Neben der Optik die aussieht als hätte man die Bearbeitung einem mittelmäßigen Beamten aus dem letzten Jahrtausend, der schon mit der Schlinge um den Hals am Arbeitsplatz sitzt, übertragen. Es ist echt blöd sich durch die ganzen Links zu klicken um zu sehen was an den Tagen los ist, bei dem "alten neuen" Kalender hatte man zumindest die Übersicht was in der Woche oder in dem Monat so los ist ohne Stunden dafür aufbringen zu müssen sich jetzt durch die ganzen Dinger zu zappen. Neben der Tatsache das es auf der Seite für neue Bearbeitungen im Wiki angezeigt wird und Diese damit regelrecht sprengt wie man sehen konnte. Keine Ahnung, ich glaube das Ding kann man unter die Kategorie "Nett gedacht" werfen aber die Umsetzung ist echt nicht so töfte... Wenn ich die ganzen Charakterseiten so anschaue und den Rest des Wikis ist hier ALLES auf Hochglanz getrimmt und es scheint so als ob das halbe Leben in die Selbstprofilierung fließen würde aber der Kalender der ein essentieller Teil und wahrscheinlich mit das Wichtigste im Wiki ist wird zum obergrauen Nummernklotz? Das will so gar nicht in meinen Schädel hinein, seltsam. Noch Etwas zum Abschluss, ich respektiere Veemi für die ganze Arbeit die er/sie in das Wiki steckt, ehrlich! Also hoffe ich mal das man meine manchmal doch etwas harschen Worte als meine subjektive Meinung erkennt die sie nun einmal ist. Was ich damit ausdrücken wollte, ich mag Veemi und das Wiki aber der aktuelle Eventkalender bleibt trotzdem scheiße, danke. ^^ Ranaku (Diskussion) 06:23, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- ...Ich hab jetzt was geschrieben... wieder gelöscht... Hach ich verfalle zuschnell ins erklären. Meine Reaktion: #Isso Wie auch bei Kalender2 vorher bin ich gerne offen für Alternativen die es besser machen. Dürfen gerne hier unten drunter für alle vergleichbar geposted werden. Veemi (Diskussion) 07:24, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Naja die Meinungen gehen sicher auseinander, da Geschmäcker verschieden sind. Beide Kalender haben Vor- und Nachteile. Was den NEUEN jetzigen Kalender angenehmer machen würde, also Spontanidee: Wäre es machbar, wenn die Kalenderzahl mit Mouseover berührt wird, das dort dann ein kleines Popup mit dem, was dort eingetragen ist, auftaucht? MUSS ja nicht zwangsweiße mit dem Event-Symbol sein. Wobei ichs lustig finde das dieser Kalender die damalige Symboldisskussion im Keim erstickt hätte. Aber ja, etwas umständlich wenn auch gut gemeint, ist es. Aber nein, will keine Erklärung herraus kitzeln, sry Ciell. Ben Salaktina (Diskussion) 07:43, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Nein, geht nicht. Der neue Kalender ist ein Addon das ich extra beim Support angefragt habe. Daher seine Einfachheit / Fehlerunanfälligkeit (tatsächlich können fehler nur noch entstehen beim Drop-Down-Menü). Das Addon generiert den Kalender nach von mir angegebenen Vorgaben - er ist sozusagen kein tatsächlicher Code wie vorher. Jedes Datum das angeklickt wird generiert eine komplett eigene Seite die nach einer von mir erstellten Vorlage generiert wird. Selbst wenn es ginge. Gerade der Mouseover war a.) ein Hauptkritikpunkt am alten Kalender b.) fehleranfällig c.) wenn mehr als ein Event stattfindet zu kurz d.) Nicht mobiltauglich. Veemi (Diskussion) 08:10, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Die "Alternative" für Kalender (Kurz AfK) gibt es ja praktisch schon, unter Kalender ist noch immer die alte Seite zu finden. Und ich bin auch der Meinung das die Vorteile des alten Aufbaus dem Jetzigen um Malme überwiegen. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser hinkommen so wie ich mich im Bezug auf HTML kenne...aber wenn mir der Optiker Lupengläser in die Brille einsetzt steige ich auch nicht hinter den Tresen und mach mir das Teil selbst, oder? Die Prämisse um Kritik zu äußern ist nicht das man es besser machen kann oder sollte. Zumindest wenn man eine säkulare Sichtweise auf diesem Gebiet pflegt, man kann natürlich auch jeden Kritiker mit dem Totschlagargument niederknüppeln weil er es wahrscheinlich nicht besser kann. Aber um trotzdem eine gute Alternative zu bieten, nett wie ich doch bin: http://de.ff14-shiva.wikia.com/wiki/Kalender Hierbei geht es auch um Schlüsselreize, womit kann man denn das Interesse der Spielerschaft wecken? Mit grauen Zahlen hinter denen sich vielleicht was Lustiges verbirgt? Sorry aber ich habe Weihnachtskalender schon immer gehasst, da waren die Türchen auch so dämlich zu öffnen. Ansonsten würde ich vorschlagen die Termine in Zukunft per MS Outlook zu organisieren, scheinbar geht der aktuelle Trend ja in Richtung Vollbürokratie. Das war übrigens Ironie. PS: Seit wann zum Eufel wird RP auf dem Mobilgerät gemacht? Dafür das der Kalender so fehleranfällig zu sein schien wie bitte einen guten Vergleich einfügen, danke! lief der alte Kalender doch ziemlich gut, oder nicht? Ranaku (Diskussion) 08:27, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Das geht auch netter, grumpy cat. Wer über das design meckert sollte sich erstmal damit beschäftigen, der wird namlich sehr schnell feststellen das Charaseiten und eingebaute plugins fürs Wiki zwei verschiedene paar Schuhe sind. Das eine ist 'simples' schul-html für das andere muss man ins wiki css und umständliche codes schreiben oder man benutzt die standarts die ausnahmslos alle klötze sind nur eben farbig. Sicher kann man nun ein wahnsinnig detaliertes design an den start bringen aber was bringt es, wenn es niemad bearbeiten kann und nicht weiß wo er was wo reinschreiben soll? Selbst das alte Design wurde regelmäßig von unerfahrenen Benutzern zerschossen und Veemi oder andere mussten hinterher räumen. Es geht hier nicht nur um schön sondern darum es für JEDEN zugänglich zu machen, nicht nur für die, die rein gucken sondern auch für die, die Events stellen. Bedenkt das bitte bevor ihr mit dem Hammer um euch schlagt. Es ist nicht möglich jeden zufrieden zu stellen und defizite wird es bei jedem Design geben. Hier ist es lediglich ein paar klicks mehr, das kann man verkraften. Ob man auf die Startseite lieber einen deutlichen Link setzt als gleich den ganzen Kalender... ich denke darüber kann man reden. Seid nett. Sowas ist viel arbeit. Freundliche kritik kommt meistens besser an als wenn man erstmal zwei blöcke darüber sinniert wie sehr man jesus hasst. :) Major Fish (Diskussion) ---- Deine Antwort auf meinen Ansporn zur Eigenleistung und Kreativität benenne ich jetzt mal als "plump". Das steht vollkommen im Widerspruch zu deinem vorher noch betonten anerkennen von Leistung anderer im ersten Post wenn du es so zurück knallst. Ranaku ich glaube als reiner "Event-Konsument" ist dir gar nicht bewusst, was dieser Kalender vorher an Arbeit bedeutete. Da du so schön den alten Kalenderlink zeigst möchte ich dich mal zu einem Spiel inspirieren. Nimm den dort vorhandenen Code und baue mal einfach den Juli. Ich benötige etwa zum Bau einer Kalendermonatsseite... eine halbe Stunde... dummes gehirnloses Daten eintragen und html geblubber. Wenn du dann fertig bist erstelle dir mal aus spaß ein eigenes Event und trag es wie in der Anleitung angegeben in den Kalender ein....... Mir geht es nicht darum dich zu trollen... sondern um zu zeigen welche Arbeit der alte Kalender von mir und jedem Eventersteller abverlangt hat. Eventersteller die teilweise zum ersten Mal mit HTML arbeiten und vollkommen überfordert waren. Ich bin ganz ehrlich: Bei der Erstellung dieses Kalenders liegt mein Fokus aktuell nicht auf dem Konsumenten, der der kommt schaut und hingeht. Nö. Wer konsumiert findet schon einen Weg. Mein Fokus liegt auf dem der mutig genug ist ein Event zu betreiben. Jemand der sich Mühe macht und gefördert werden soll darin seine Idee / sein Event an die Leute zu bringen. Natürlich gehört dazu dass man den Konsumenten leicht sein Futter reicht, je leichter desto mehr kommen, ABER was bringt einem Konsumenten schöne Bilder wenn eben jenes alte Design den Lieferanten an Events vergrault? Je einfacher es ist Events zu erstellen desto mehr werden sich trauen es auch zu tun. Vielleicht wird der Kalender dann auch mal nicht nur für Events genutzt sondern auch für "Open RP in der Perlengasse morgen" ? Und Ranaku... nein. Der alte Kalender lief nicht gut. Ich habe sehr viel Kritik eingesteckt weil ich für Design seine Handhabung geopfert habe. Nicht nur ich sondern alle hier haben viel Zeit in die Bearbeitung gesteckt und die Fehlerkorrektur. Diese Zeit sollen die Leute lieber darin investieren ihre Texte für ihre Events noch liebevoller zu gestalten. Noch mehr die Individualität ihrer Projekte hervorzuheben und sie schmackhaft zu machen. Ich zumindest schau auf den Text bei der Jungfer und bin als Projektleiter viel seeliger mit mir selbst. Und auch Leute wie das Fabel (was mir übrigens fehlt!) sie sehr viel Mühe in die detailverliebte Präsentation ihrer Projekte gesteckt haben sind mit diesem Kalender viel besser bedient. PRO PLATZ FÜR KREATIVITÄT! ANTI EINSCHRÄNKUNG DURCH "SPRACH"-BARRIEREN! Veemi (Diskussion) 08:52, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Die Frage ist wie groß die Hemmschwelle, gerade für Neulinge, ist sich durch diese ganzen Nummern zu klicken. Ich habe auch schon oft den Kalender repariert wenn da mal wieder Micaiah oder das Tässchen ihre Icons an die falsche Stelle gepappt haben aber sowas nehme ich gerne in Kauf im Gegensatz zu dem frei zugänglichen Brei den der Kalender nun darstellt. Nun hab ich eine ziemlich alte Werbung für Würstchen im Kopf, danke dafür! Spaß beiseite, wenn ich es sogar hinbekomme mit dem alten Kalender klar zu kommen dann bekomm das sicher auch jeder Andere hin. Alles ist besser als diese wandelnde Leiche von aktuellem Kalender, sowas gehört begraben, eindeutig. Außerdem bin ich immer nett, du brauchst nur ne Kristallkugel und eine extradimensionale Verbindung um meine Sätze deuten zu können. *nod nod* Beides jetzt auf AstroTV zu kaufen! Ich denke obgleich meiner Stilmittel die ich nutze kann man erkennen wie ich die Dinge so meine, wenn man das Gehirn ein wenig mehr anstrengt als darüber nachzusinnen warum dort denn nun Stroh herum liegt und dazu will ich die Leute auch ermutigen, es ist witzig wie schnell Worte für bare Münze genommen werden und die Leute sich ein Feindbild schaffen. Aber genug davon, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, es braucht keinen neuen Kalender, Version 2 war gut so wie sie war. Ich übernehme sogar das Einpflegen von Events für Leute die sich zu blöd dafür einstellen, kostenlos! Aber bitte begrabt die wandelnde Leiche wieder, bitte! PS: Wenn du mir ne Flasche Whisky kaufst komm ich gerne wieder zu euch in die Matrix voller Regenbogeneinhörner und Teletubbiebabysonnen! PS2(Nette Konsole übrigens!: Ich wehre mich gegen die Behauptung reiner Konsument zu sein. Bei etlichen Events war der Sternenbund involviert sowie haben wir auch Plots und Events abseits vom Kalender organisiert und geleitet. Solche Dinge laufen dann nur meist ohne Kalender ab weil es ja keine Tavernen sind o.ä. aber lassen wir das Thema, ich will mich nicht um so Kleinigkeiten streiten. PS3: Von mir aus, ich versuchs einmal...was kann schon schiefgehen? *löscht ausversehen das Wiki* Ranaku (Diskussion) 09:00, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Übrigens... mal ein positives Beispiel: Schau dir mal die Events vom Badehaus an. Richard hat damals ziemlich mit dem alten Design gekämpft. Immer wieder haben sich Fehler wie die fehlende Uhrzeit eingeschlichen. Immer öfter haben Gildies ausgeholfen um Events einzutragen. Die Texte zu den Badehausevents sind mit jedem Monat kürzer geworden - wiesen mehr Rechtschreibfehler auf einfach weil die Zeit und die Muße und das HTML-Wissen fehlte um das umzusetzen was einfach typisch Richard wäre. Und jetzt? BILDER! Schöne Einleitungstexte! Richard ist sogar der erste der anfängt die Dropdownleiste auch noch farblich für sich zu nutzen! DAS IST ES WAS ICH WOLLTE! Der Kalender ist schlicht... Aber die Events die darin sich verbirgen fangen wieder an zu blühen! Beim alten Kalender haben alle geschimpft dass es keine "Details" mehr gab. Also hab ich unten Platz für Details angefügt die niemand genutzt hat. und DAS fand ich so schade! ENDLICH nutzen die Leute es wieder. Wenn ich die Events wie das Badehaus sehe....... weiss ich dass alle andere - durchaus gerechtfertigte Kritik - es dennoch wert ist auf dieses Design umzuschlagen. Der Kalender darf nie pompöser sein als die Schätze die sich darin verbergen. PS: ich musste übrigens gerade lachen dass du deine Hilfe "kostenlos" anbietest. Veemi (Diskussion) 09:06, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Funny Story. Obgleich ich Veemi nicht ausstehen kann, stimme ich ihr hier mit diebischem Kichern zu. Jetzt mag sich der typische Final Fantasy 14 - Deutscher Shiva - Rpler natürlich fragen wie sowas funktionieren kann. Jemanden nicht leiden können, aber dennoch seine Arbeit und Worte wertschätzen und unterstützen? Und dann auch noch gegen jemanden sprechen der einen sonst unterstützt? Vorweg: Der 'neue' Kalender sieht nix hübsch aus, aber das ist doch eigentlich erstmal egal. Wie Ranaku schon richtig sagt holen sich sehr viele mit ihren Wikiseiten (Ich gucke vor allem euch an, mads) auf ziemliche 'cringe'-Weise einen runter und ich hasse das Wort cringe eigentlich. Es lässt mich cringen. Diese 'Ego-Masturbation' ist natürlich nicht verboten, aber ich wollte es dennoch erwähnen um einfach mal andere Leute zu foppen. Was Ranakus Argumentation und 'Kritik' angeht: Bruh, habe kurz Teil an einer Weisheit von mir: "Man stelle sich einen Diamanten vor. Lege diesen sauber und glänzend auf ein seidenes Tuch, wickele ihn ein und verberge ihn in einer Dose aus mit Silber verziertem Sandelholz. NUN stelle man sich den selben Diamanten vor. Auf ihn gespuckt und in ein vollgerotztes Taschentuch gewickelt. Der Diamant ist in beiden Behältnissen gleich groß und gleich wertvoll. Welchen Diamanten würde man wohl eher annehmen?" Keine Sorge, ich will euch nicht verwirren. Der Diamant entspricht dem was man eigentlich aussagen möchte. Die Verpackung entspricht dem wie es herübergebracht wird. Ist klar was ich meine, denke ich? Selbst wenn du noch so sehr recht hast, ein Großteil der Leute wird deine Worte einfach ablehnen, weil sie scheiße herübergebracht werden (wie Major Fish irgendwie sagte). Ein kleiner Teil natürlich blick dahinter und erkennt's vielleicht, dennoch wird der Großteil abgeschreckt. Das ist so völlig normal und jeder der Kritik mit Sarkasmus, Ironie usw spickt sollte sich dem bewusst werden. However. Veemi hat dich mit ihren Antworten so ziemlich zerstört, Ranaku. Und ich kann gar nicht anders als das zu feiern. Im Übrigen: Wie ich an mehreren Stellen erwähnte weiß ich ganz genau, dass ich mich hier wie nutzloser Abschaum verhalte, der (wenn überhaupt) nur Schaden anrichtet. Aber ich schweife wohl irgendwie ab. Was ich nun noch schreiben könnte... wenn ich wieder anfange über die Pädos hier herzuziehen kommt erneut die Zensurkeule, was ich auch verstehen kann. Sind ja die Freunde der Keule. Ehh... Genau. Das Thema! Wenn es einfacher ist für Leute da Shit einzutragen ist das doch wunderbar? Klar. Sieht scheiße aus, aber es ist völlig egal wie es aussieht. Der Fokus sollte doch eigentlich auf dem Rollenspiel liegen, nicht wahr? Ihr wisst schon. Das was man mit seinem Charakter da schreibt. Ich würde vielleicht noch etwas ausholen, aber der Blutdruck von Max und Moritz ist bestimmt schon bei hundertachtzig, also als abschließende Worte: Veemi gehört der Scheiß hier. Formuliert Kritik an ihrer Art das Wiki zu führen und zu gestalten sachlich und mit dem Respekt der ihr für diese Arbeit scheiße nochmal einfach gebührt. Sie hat, denke ich, schon häufig genug angemerkt, dass sie auf die Bitten und Worte der Community eingeht. Ich könnte dazu noch mehr sagen, aber sie redet ja leider nicht mehr mit mir seit ich sie blöde Kuh genannt hab. Der Absatz endet zwar mit einem Witz, aber im Ernst: Seid nett zu denen die das hier ohne Bezahlung FÜR EUCH machen wenn es um das Thema geht ODER haltet euch geschlossen ODER verpisst euch. Eure Mütter würden sich schämen. Das befriedigt die Kass-Fanboys für diese Woche hoffentlich. Ihr Jungs seid echter Cancer. Love, Kass PS: Ranaku ist ein Zigeuner. PPS: Im Ernst. Das letzte Wort hat die Besitzerin des Forums. ---- @Ciell: War auch eher ein kleiner Running Gag da ich Damals immer gesagt habe das ich dafür noch irgendwann Geld verlangen werde. ^^ So, ich hab den Juli glaube ich ganz adequat gebastelt und selbst mit meinen sporadischen Kenntnissen habe ich das locker hinbekommen, klar hat es das erste Mal was länger gedauert weil ich mir das Zeug erst richtig anschauen musste aber am Ende...*zuckt mit den Schultern.* Und das ohne jegliche Erfahrung mit dem Mist. Ich weiß auch das die inneren Werte zählen, zumindest hat mir Weihnachten das so beigebracht aber die Verpackung erregt Aufmerksamkeit. Deine blumigen Worte können das auch nicht kaschieren, ich habe keinerlei Vorwissen in HTML und schaffe es damit zurecht zu kommen und stamme trotzdem noch aus dem letzten Jahrtausend. Ich will mich echt nicht durch einen Abwasserkanal zwängen um am Ende vielleicht einen Schatz zu finden...das ist doch echt Mist, wortwörtlich.Aber Jemand muss ja auch die Rolle als böser böser Zyniker übernehmen und der lässt mich sagen das deine worte hohl und von einem solchen Messen mit zweierlei Maß durchwachsen ist das es schon fast eklig wird. Eigentlich müsste es heißen das das dieser ganze Mist hier nie pompöser sein sollte als das RP aber hey! Wir sehen ja was daraus wird und ehrlich gesagt auch jedem seine Kreativität aber dann verstehe ich nicht wie man seine Charakterseite aufziehen kann als wäre man von Photoshop sowie HTML persönlich gesegnet worden und bringt dann keine zwei Sekunden für den praktischen Teil auf? Ich will den neuen Kalender auch nicht nieder machen, Nekromantie und alte Leichen haben ja auch ihren Charme. *nod nod* PS: Ich hasse dich auch Kass und das heißt Roma wenn schon! PPS: Natürlich nehme ich Diamant Zwei, Spucke und Rotze von Kass lässt sich an die ganzen Fanboys teuer verticken, da brauch ich noch nicht einmal den Diamanten dazu. *winkt ab.* Ranaku (Diskussion) 09:47, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Fun Fact: Ich mag den neuen Kalender! -lebtdamit Kimi ---- @Kass Du kannst einfach nicht damit klar kommen dass ich dich trotz allem nicht hasse und immer noch mit dir kommunizieren würde, Hasipups <3 Aber ich lass dir deine Immersion der HEISSBLÜTIGEN FEINDSCHAAAAAAFT! Ranaku du hast es hinbekommen ja, aber es hat Zeit gekostet. Der neue Kalender kostet mich garkeine. Ist das für mich ein Kriterium: Holy Shit yes. Ich KANN aber an diesem Kalender da es ein Script von Wikia selbst ist wenig machen. ich KANN ihn bunt machen. Das kann ich. Warum habe ich ihn in den hässlichen Farben: Weil es zum Rest des Wikis passt. Da kommen wir wieder auf das Thema. "Warum sieht das Wiki so scheiße aus"..... Ich mag schwarz weiss. Und ich habe mich damals (Spieler der alten Riege erinnern sich vllt das das Wiki mal grün war <3) für diese Variante entschieden als die ersten User begonnen haben ihr Wiki mit HTML aufzuhübschen und ich wollte das jedes Design in dieses Wiki passt. Jeder seine Farben, seine Designs nutzen konnte ohne dass es sich mit dem Wiki beisst. Deswegen ist das Wiki so "stumpf". ABER wie man auf der Hauptseite fett lesen kann: Es gibt eine Umfrage wegen einem Community-Foto. Warum gibt es die? Weil Kass richtig erkannt hat dass - wenn Dinge in der angemessenen Form an mich herangetragen werde - ich sehr genau hinhöre was die Leute wollen. Der Sinn und Zweck des Bildes ist es hier im Wiki evtl als Hintergrund zu verwenden. Da dieser in Schwarzweiss ziemlich dämlich aussehen würde, würde da wohl zu Stormblood passend (hmm vllt goldrot?) das Wiki ein neues Design bekommen....... Wer weiss, es sollte dann wieder eine Umfrage geben. Aber logisch ist, wenn das Design des Wikis sich ändert wird sich auch natürlich der Kalender anpassen. Dann wird der auch bunter. Aber auch wenn ich eine Frau bin....... Funktionalität über Design. Duh. Das Wiki ist nicht mein medium der Selbstverherrlichung (dann wäre es Zennahblau!) sondern nur ein Gerüst für die Spieler um ihren Platz zu schaffen. Ach übrigens bist du ja auch in der Discordgruppe wo ich schon 3-4 Tage vorher alle informationen zum neu kommenden Kalender geposted habe samt aller mir als Admin möglichen Adaptionen. Ich war also recht transparent. Bei anderen Dingen - wie zb Tabber - gab es direkt User die mich angeschrieben haben und mir weil ihnen das Design nicht gefiel direkt Links und Ideen geschickt haben. Die sind noch am selben Tag umgesetzt worden. Es geht also ^^ Veemi (Diskussion) 10:07, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) *leckt Kimi ab <3* ---- Warum diese blöden Striche bei mir nur immer nicht funktionieren wollen, meine Wenigkeit besitzt noch über genügend Selbstreflektion um Fehler einzugestehen, den Julieintrag im alten Kalender hab ich versemmelt, kommt davon wenn man nicht auf die Details achtet, meh! Na egal, ich bin so oder so ganz zufrieden, mit dem Spiel und auch der Community an sich, manchmal, irgendwie...oder so. Ist zwar ein echt durchwachsener Haufen aber anders als in WoW hat man hier so eine Art festen Stamm und immerhin kein öffentliches Goldhainpendant. Zudem verbindet das Wiki die Community ganz toll und FF als Spiel ist eh klasse. Also ich bin fein damit, weil: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxY89F5oU-I Im Grunde hab ich euch Alle lieb, auch wenn ich mit Hyperbeln um sich schlage, ist so ne Art Zwangsstörung seitdem ich im die Aldor Forum aufgewachsen bin...*zuckt mit dem linken Augenlid* Ich bringe meine Worte nur sehr seltsam rüber aber wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde hätte ich auch keine Kissen von dir gekauft. *grinst schief* Ranaku (Diskussion) 10:12, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Tätsachlich ist Aufnahmebedingung für mad ein Wiki mit der Wertung von mindestens 7.5. (wir haben dafür ein eigens erstelltes Punktesystem.) alles was darunter liegt fällt leider raus. Sternchenscherzsternchen. <3 Es ist egal wie ein wiki aussieht ob Kalender, Charakterseite, was auch immer. Was stimmen muss ist das Rp. Es ist gar nicht möglich sich mit einer wikiseite zu profilieren dudes. Im rp wird man ja spätestens selbst merken ob der Gegenüber was bringt! Major Fish (Diskussion) ---- Wenn du mal in den Quellcode schaust siehst du... dass alle Einträge von uns sauber ohne HTML sind, deiner aber bei mir schick rosa mit HTML Code... der nichts aussagt ausser "mach normal" und genau dieser Code zerschießt dir die Striche ^.- genau DAS sind die Kleinigkeiten die in diesem Wiki manchmal Kotzen im Quadrat auslösen. Etwas will einfach nicht wie man will und man sucht ewig nach irgendeinem Grund und findet es nicht. Und da ist die Schleife zurück zu meiner ganzen Begründung... Tadaaa! Tatsächlich war für mich damals das Wiki von Aldor das große Vorbild. Damals... hachja jetzt kling ich wie ne alte Oma. Aber damals gab es den KK, aber kaum einer kannte ihn. Man musste die Gilden kennen die drin sind und die Personen explizit ingame ansprechen. Wo konnte man die nachlesen......? Nirgends. Auch die Existenz des KKs erfuhr man nur eigentlich wenn man im RP war und die richtigen Personen traf. So kam damals RIN mein Twink schneller an den KK und RP als Ciell. Einen Kalender gab es nicht. Eine Organisation gab es nicht. Deswegen hab ich damals dieses Wiki angefangen. Irgendwann wurde dann der RP-OffTopic von einem gehenden Spieler an mich übertragen. Ich hätte nie gedacht das dieses Wiki genutzt wird. Ich vermisste einfach die Struktur von Aldor, dieses Nachlesen. Aber man sieht dass wir alle am Ende darin gleich sind und kommunizieren wollen. Uns mitteilen und organisieren wollen. Und irgendwie - auch mit Einschränkungen - finden wir unseren weg. Die RPler haben ihn auch "damals" gefunden. Damals als ich auf Shiva anfing und schon lange davor als ich noch auf Odin RP gesucht hatte. Veemi (Diskussion) 10:24, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Boah, da gesteht man einen Fehler ein und bekommt ein "HA! SIEHSTE!" an den Kopf, jetzt bin ich beleidigt! *bläst die Backen auf und stolziert davon.* Ich vermisse irgendwie den Nachtmarkt...hach ja...*schnappt sich einen Krückstock.* Gute alte Zeiten... Aber ja, du machst einen tollen Job hier, den ganzen Saftladen am Laufen zu halten ist sicher schon schwierig genug vor allem mit deinem besonderen Handycap da...was war das...ach ich zitiere dich einfach mal..."Aber auch wenn ich eine Frau bin". Mehehehehe! *rennt kichernd weg* Und immer daran denken, Lalafell ist man nicht lange böse, gibt sonst Unglück! Ranaku (Diskussion) 10:31, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Ich finde es auch äußerst Blöd wie der Kalender nun ist... Davor konnte man öffnen, kurzer überblick über die kommenden Tage... Aha Aha.. Da ist da und da... Nun müsste ich alles anklickseln und dann auch noch unnötige Ladezeiten x-x Das is mir ehrlich gesagt zu doof. Bastet Felis (Diskussion) 11:08, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ---- Huhu! :> Ich gebe auch kurz meinen Senf dazu - jedoch zum Kalender selbst, da ich mir einen Großteil - muss ich gestehen - der restlichen Diskussion nicht durchgelesen habe, und ich gebe lediglich meine Meinung dazu ab. :) Ich finde den jetzigen Kalender optisch okay. Er ist strukturiert und ich finde ihn, optisch, sogar hübscher. Er ist nicht so groß und knallt einem nicht direkt ins Gesicht! Den vorherigen Kalender mit den Logos der jeweiligen Events/Betreiber fand ich persönlich jedoch besser, allein wegen der sofortigen Übersicht die man als (fauler) RPler genießen durfte. Ich gebe zu - ich habe persönlich keine Lust mich durch die einzelnen, kleinen Zahlen zu klicken und zu schauen was da wo für ein Event am jeweiligen Tag läuft. Die "Alles auf einem Blick" Übersicht gefiel mir besser, auch wenn alles deutlich 'wuchtiger' wirkte. Ich gehöre eben zu den faulen~ Leuten die auf den Kalender klicken, eine Übersicht haben und überlegen können auf welches Event sie an welchem Tag gehen wollen~ oder eben nicht. Ich rede hier nicht davon was für Neulinge einfacher ist und was nicht, das weiß ich nicht und ich denke, das muss jede Person für sich selbst herausfinden, ob A leichter war als B oder nicht. :) Es geht mir prinzipiell nur um die Optik! Im Endeffekt erfüllen sie beide jedoch ihren Sinn und Zweck, So oder So. Mystic Stranger (Diskussion) 11:13, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Tut mir leid, ich hatte wohl das Ganze nicht so plump starten sollen. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst was für eine (Heiden)arbeit der voherige Kalender und er sehr anfällig ist bzw. war. Vom technischen Standpunkt ist der neue Kalender durchaus sinnvoll, doch wirkt er für mich selbst einfach recht umständlich. Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir unter dem Kalender eine Art tabellarische Highlight-Wand ausschließlich für den aktuellen Monat zur Verfügung stellen, der einfach auf einem Blick zeigt "Hey, das ist diesen Monat". Klar, gibt eventuell ein paar diplomatischere Lösungen. Andererseits ist es wieder fraglich ob dann der Kalender wieder sinnvoll wäre. Hm, verzwickt. Habe euch alle lieb, Louziana (Diskussion) 11:23, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Yo, Bastet. Dahinten ist die Tür. @Ciell: Ich habe nur versucht ironisch zu sein. Muss ja nicht jeder wissen wie eng unsere Seelen trotz deiner SM-Pädo-Freunde miteinander verschlungen sind! @Ranaku: Jup, sie steuert den halbblinden, geistig zurückgebliebenen Transesel mit Sexsucht und PädoNeigung ziemlich gut. @Louziana: Oh wow. Konstruktive Kritik mit denkbaren Verbesserungsvorschlägen. Wo zur Scheiße kommst du denn her gekrochen? Lauf schnell weg, bevor die dich hier festeisen und mit Leichen von Neugeborenen bewerfen. Die kranken Schweine. Hurr Hurr -*pisst Leuten ans Bein*- Kass ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Eigentlich ist die Aufgabe des Administrators eines Wikias nicht, das "letzte Wort zu haben", sondern die Seite so zu gestalten wie die Community es möchte. Es ist nicht so wie in anderen Medien wo der Admin das sagen hat. Der Job des Admins eines Wikias ist es, das Wiki so zu gestalten das es der Community gefällt und Spaß macht und nicht, damit es ihnen selbst am besten passt. Die Community hat hier das sagen und entscheidet, was gemacht wird und was nicht. Der admin kann hier nicht sagen "So wird es gemacht, weil ich der Admin bin und ich entscheide". - Genauso musst du beachten, dass das hier immer noch ein Hobby ist. Im Grunde muss Niemand garnichts. (sorry, jetzt habe ich den Thread kaputt gemacht) Louziana (Diskussion) 11:32, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC)